1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to childproof containers and in particular to childproof containers for the interim storage of medicated oral dosage forms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of chronically ill patients, many of whom are convalescing at home, have been prescribed opioids for the pain associated with their disease. These opioids ease most of these patients' pain, but opioid levels cannot safely be raised to account for the phenomenon of "breakthrough pain." U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,953 discloses a method for treating such breakthrough pain by administering a medicated oral dosage form, containing a strong drug such as fentanyl, in a dose-to-effect manner to such patients. Such a method has been shown to be effective in treating breakthrough pain. The method is also effective in treating post-surgical or other types of pain. A patient inserts the medicated oral dosage form into his or her mouth, and in only a few minutes, the effects of the fentanyl can be felt, relieving the breakthrough pain. Such a patient may become drowsy. Because the medicated oral dosage form may not have been fully consumed and the patient may not be able to dispose of it by rinsing under tap water, there are concerns that a child in the home, for example, will see the partially consumed medicated oral dosage form and will put it into his or her mouth.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art to calm such concerns is a container for a patient to store such a partially consumed medicated oral dosage form in such a way as to prevent a child from further consuming it. Preferably, the patient could then dispose of the remainder of the medicated oral dosage form properly at a later time, and could continue to use and reuse the container until the medicated oral dosage form is properly disposed of.
There are a variety of child resistant containers. For example, most drugs dispensed or sold over the counter today are placed in containers with child resistant closures. One such closure screws onto a container in a conventional manner, but cannot be removed simply by unscrewing it. Instead, it must be unlocked by applying sufficient force normal to the closure and can then be removed by simultaneously turning it. In another version, the closure is pressed onto the container, where it remains by friction fit. The closure can be popped off the container with sufficient force, but only if it is oriented in a predetermined direction. The correct orientation is usually obtained by lining up marks on both the container and the closure.
However, as has been noted by others, many child resistant containers are difficult for even some adults to open. For example, the elderly or infirm may find it difficult to exert sufficient force normal to a closure to unlock it, or may simply find it too arduous to grasp a closure to pop it or to turn it open. For many of these same reasons, conventional child resistant containers are not suited to the interim storage of partially consumed medicated oral dosage forms. A patient using a medicated oral dosage form to relieve breakthrough pain, for example, may be too drowsy or otherwise unable to exert sufficient force normal to a closure to unlock it or even to pop or turn it open. Such a patient could not open such a container and then reclose it to safely store a partially consumed medicated oral dosage form. The process of opening and reclosing such a container could very well be too arduous or simply impossible for a patient under the effects of such medication. Although another adult could perform this task for the patient, it is not feasible, financially or logistically, for a nurse or other such adult to be present every time pain occurs and/or every time a patient uses a medicated oral dosage form. Thus, a more easily accessible, yet effective child resistant container is needed.